Un mince espoir
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Un monde sans dieux, une terre où leurs serviteurs demeurent. Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas, Guerriers Divins, tous abandonnés, passant leur vie au Sanctuaire, ou de par le vaste monde. What if.
1. Prélude

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Un mince espoir

**Personnages :** Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas, Guerriers Divins, couples divers et variés.

**Rating :** T/PG13 (susceptible d'évoluer en M de manière ponctuelle et non sans que je le précise d'avance).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avant-propos<strong>

Voici donc ma première fanfiction à chapitres, écrite plusieurs mois avant mon premier OS publié – chaque OS ayant à la base été écrit comme entraînement pour tenir la présente histoire sur le long terme, quand je vois que la qualité stylistique de mes OS est supérieure au début de cette fic, je me pose des questions sur la pertinence de ma première idée.

Bref, j'ai eu, au cours des années, pas mal d'idées et d'embryons d'idées pour une fic au long cours, toutes abandonnées car trop axées action et par trop dépendante du canon. D'où cette histoire se situant dans une trame différente. Mon intention, en proposant _Un mince espoir_ en tant que réalité alternative (à ne pas confondre avec un UA), n'était pas de me détacher totalement de ce qui fait l'essence même de _Saint Seiya_, mais bien au contraire de tenter, du mieux possible, de m'en rapprocher. J'espère donc que vous saurez donner votre chance à ce récit, en espérant que mes idées, mon écriture, les thèmes que je développe puissent trouver chez vous un écho favorable.

Je ne saurais aussi que trop vous inviter, quel que soit votre ressenti à l'endroit de cette histoire, à exprimer par écrit ce ressenti. Je n'ai rien contre les favs ou les follows, ceci étant, cela ne saurait remplacer une critique écrite. Je ne dis pas cela en vue de prendre le lecteur en otage, le menaçant de ne pas poursuivre ma fic si jamais je n'ai pas mes dix reviews par jour (minimum !). Je n'ai en effet pas de problème de Muse ou d'inspiration, en revanche, mon égo vous en serait vivement reconnaissant, juste histoire d'être au courant que mon travail vaut la peine d'être commenté.

A noter également que je ne réponds pas aux reviews de non-inscrits, une des raisons étant qu'il est normalement interdit — si je suis bien renseigné — d'y répondre dans les chapitres. En revanche, je serait ravi d'y répondre si d'aventure ces commentaires étaient postés sur AO3.

Voilà pour ce dernier point. Je n'aime généralement pas agir de la sorte, mais _Un mince espoir_ a l'heur de me tenir particulièrement à cœur et je pensais que cette précision ne pouvait être qu'indispensable. Je ne pense plus refaire pareille demande à l'avenir, sinon de manière extrêmement ponctuelle.

Pour finir sur une note positive, bonne lecture à celui ou celle qui s'aventurera sur cette histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Prélude<strong>

Une rumeur sourde issue d'une tempête sans nuages gronda dans le lointain. Le ciel, blanc et immaculé, se moira de reflets azurés. La blonde Aphrodite releva la tête, attentive aux quelques instants qui allaient se succéder. Instantanément après, un éclair bleu déchira le ciel, non loin d'elle, dans un jardin paisible où s'ébattaient nymphes et dryades.

« Tiens, encore ce perdant de Poséidon, revenant de la Terre après une énième cuisante défaite contre Athéna. »

Piquée comme à son habitude par la curiosité, délaissant le verre de nectar qu'elle sirotait, la déesse quitta gracieusement son siège de marbre et d'or, glissant sur les dalles évanescentes de ce qui formait le sol des bâtisses de l'Olympe. Il ne lui fallut que quelques enjambées pour rejoindre son oncle. Celui-ci gisait au sol, forme pathétique et vaincue, image aussi familière que singulière pour elle. Autour de lui, fées et esprits s'ébattaient, tout aussi curieux qu'Aphrodite tandis que d'autres, visiblement effrayés, se tenaient au loin.

Un râle sourd sortit de la bouche de l'Ebranleur tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience. Ses mouvements, erratiques et désespérés, donnaient un spectacle cocasse jurant avec la dignité habituelle du dieu des océans. Bon an mal an, il parvint à donner plus de cohérence à ses gestes. Il se mit à genoux, dans un premier temps, avant de parvenir à se remettre complètement debout en dépit de jambes flageolantes. Son regard, jusqu'alors resté fixé sur le sol et l'herbe tapissant le jardin, embrassa soudainement le paysage alentour. Un bref éclair de surprise passa sur ses traits lorsqu'il avisa la présence d'Aphrodite.

« Tu es dans un triste état, Poséidon. »

Poséidon passa en revue sa mise avant de relever la tête vers sa nièce, une interrogation muette tapie au creux de son regard marin. Elle se trompait, rien sur son corps ou ses habits ne laissait présumer de la violence du combat l'ayant opposé à Athéna quelques instants plus tôt.

Aphrodite partit d'un éclat de rire. Poséidon avait toujours ses longs cheveux noirs moirés de reflets marins ondulant sur son crâne, sur son cou, sur ses épaules, par une volonté qui leur était propre. Il avait toujours cette barbe indomptée dans laquelle se mêlaient des algues et qui dégageait une odeur d'iode et de sel. Il avait toujours ce port noble et altier caractéristique des Kronides. Et ce corps puissant, dont l'étreinte restait encore gravée dans sa chair malgré les siècles qui s'étaient succédés. Et pourtant, un seul détail venait témoigner de l'activité précédente de l'Ebranleur, un détail infime, mais qui n'aurait pas échappé à quiconque avec un sens de l'observation un tant soit peu développé, et une connaissance aiguë du dieu des mers.

« Tes mâchoires sont serrées, à t'en briser les dents. Tu as toujours cette mine, lorsque tu reviens d'un combat mené contre ma chère sœur. Comme si la violence de ses coups, le goût amer de la défaite revenaient encore troubler la paix de ton esprit.

— Je la vaincrai, un jour.

— D'ici quelques battements de cœur, tu auras laissé de côté toute rancœur à son endroit. D'ailleurs, elle devrait arriver, bientôt, très bientôt. »

La blonde déesse disait vrai. Poséidon était banni de la Terre pour les prochains siècles. La seule tâche incombant alors à Athéna était la reconstruction de son Sanctuaire et des parties du globe ravagées par le conflit ayant opposé les deux Olympiens. Des travaux longs et pénibles étalés sur plusieurs années. Mais en Olympe, le temps passait différemment, une année, une décennie sur Terre ne représentaient qu'un souffle pour eux autres, là-haut.

Un vent gronda sur l'Olympe, gonflant les herbes vertes, agitant les fleurs en tous sens. Le firmament se teinta d'or, un chant doux et mélancolique emplit l'atmosphère.

« Vois, Poséidon, elle est de retour parmi nous. »

* * *

><p>Athéna gisait au sol, le corps encore douloureux de sa désincarnation. Elle haïssait ce processus lui provoquant immanquablement une souffrance si forte, si aiguë que, plus souvent qu'à son tour, elle se faisait la promesse de ne plus jamais retourner parmi les hommes par ce biais.<p>

A la force de ses bras, elle releva le haut de son corps, soufflant et grimaçant sous l'effort surhumain – un comble. Poussant encore, ses reins se décollèrent du sol, suite à quoi elle ramassa ses jambes sous elle pour se tenir debout mais chancela la seconde d'après.

Son attention se focalisa sur les alentours. Elle avait repris corps dans une cour à ciel ouvert, cernée de murs percés et agrémentée de tables au plan marbré, de sièges à l'or et à l'argent rehaussés de velours rouge. Çà et là, sur le mobilier, gisaient des coupes de nectar, de l'ambroisie et des fruits mûrs. Une brise légère agitait le bassin ornant le milieu du patio et l'instant d'après, un sourire éclaira ses traits auparavant tendus par la douleur. Elle était de retour chez elle.

* * *

><p>« Eh bien ? Que comptes-tu faire à présent qu'elle est revenue ? »<p>

L'indécision brûlait dans son regard marin. Son cœur portait encore en lui la brûlure infamante de la défaite – encore une contre sa nièce. Il avait envie de se confronter à elle, de nouveau, pour l'affronter, encore, et s'efforcer de venir à bout d'elle, enfin. Toutefois, il prit conscience de la vacuité de son hypothèse sitôt qu'il l'eut formulée. Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il se laissait envahir par pareil sentiment. Non, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Et dans le même temps, il s'aperçut que ses blessures, ses blessures réelles issues des coups de lance et de bouclier d'Athéna – ces blessures ayant fait couler son divin ichor –, oui, ces blessures-là avaient disparu. Peu à peu, l'atmosphère régnant en Olympe faisait son office sur l'esprit agité du maître des océans. Et comme à chaque fois, sa conscience s'apaisait au fur et à mesure du temps passé ici. Calmant les meurtrissures infligées à l'orgueil, à la fierté, à la dignité, pour les réduire à l'état de souvenirs pulsant dans le lointain, de ceux dont on finit, avec le temps, par douter si leur existence fut un jour réelle, ou s'il ne s'agissait là que d'images fantasmées.

Les paupières closes, Poséidon leva la tête. Il humait la fragrance de l'herbe grasse, les senteurs mêlées d'iris et de genêt, de lys, d'amandier, d'œillette et de pavot parsemant le jardin. Et le parfum d'Aphrodite, à ses côtés – dont il n'avait rien oublié, de la forme de ses courbes, de la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, de la chaleur de ses baisers. Si seulement… il avait pu se perdre en elle. Mais en avait-il seulement envie ? Non, plus maintenant, plus depuis… si longtemps… si longtemps…

Qu'il était paisible, cet endroit. Qu'il avait changé, surtout, depuis le départ de son frère. Plus de conflits, plus de tensions, plus de jalousie ni de peur d'être détrôné. Il n'y avait qu'eux, les derniers dieux de la Grèce s'égayant dans une douce éternité. Et en bas, ailleurs, plus loin, la Terre, cette Terre si convoitée. Avec ses humains, faibles et éphémères, ces humains avec leurs querelles incessantes et puériles. Pour quelle raison retournait-il toujours _là-bas _? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer, _en bas_ ?

L'Ebranleur rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans le regard azur de la déesse de l'amour.

« Je ne ferai rien, Aphrodite. Je vais me contenter de rester ici. Là où je me sens si bien, là où est ma place. Il n'y a rien pour moi, là-bas, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ?

— A la bonne heure, mon oncle ! Au moins, n'aurai-je plus à t'infliger pareilles humiliations. »

Devant eux se dressait la déesse aux yeux pers, ses longs cheveux cannelle couvrant sa gorge et ses épaules fines. Vêtue d'une simple robe blanche et de sandales de cuir. Seul le casque, qu'elle arborait encore, et son expression farouche soulignaient ses attributions guerrières.

« Athéna. » firent-ils dans un souffle.

« Encore que tu me pardonneras de ne pas te croire, Poséidon. Je te connais, je te connais bien trop. Et ton avidité est proverbiale. Tu reviendras. Dans deux cents ou dans deux mille ans. Mais tu reviendras. Tu tiens trop à cet héritage présumé pour me le laisser. »

Les épaules de Poséidon s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il considérait sa nièce avec un mélange de pitié et de bienveillance.

« Ne dis pas un mot de plus à ce propos, Athéna. Je t'en conjure, ne parle plus de cela. Viens plutôt avec nous. Nous sommes chez nous. » Puis, reprenant d'une voix plus apaisée : « Nous sommes chez nous. »

Poséidon tendit la main en direction d'Athéna qui le considéra en premier lieu avec étonnement avant de réaliser la portée des mots de son oncle.

« Nous sommes chez nous. » murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Le temps s'était apaisé en Olympe, de même que les sentiments belliqueux opposant Athéna et Poséidon. Observant les nuages faseyer dans le ciel d'été, évoquant à leurs yeux alanguis des formes éphémères, la plupart des Olympiens s'étaient réunis en un même endroit, au sein d'un vaste jardin sis à l'ancien palais de Zeus. Le lieu était immense, mais pourtant, par une envie s'imposant cruellement à eux, tous avaient ressenti le besoin impérieux de se tenir proches les uns des autres, comme pour goûter ensemble à cette paix retrouvée, sans risquer de subir de plein fouet les relents d'une confrontation meurtrière entre deux divinités.<p>

Leurs regards, pourtant, étaient indifféremment portés vers un seul et même lieu : la Terre, théâtre de leur naissance, sur les hommes, fossoyeurs de leur règne qu'ils continuaient, malgré tout, à couvrir de leur bienveillance. Etendu de tout son long sur le frais gazon, n'était sa tête reposant sur les cuisses blanches de sa sœur jumelle, Apollon accompagnait leurs pensées de quelques notes de sa lyre, indistinctes et indéchiffrables. A leur droite, Aphrodite, son éternel sourire peint sur ses lèvres pleines titillait la vie marine de la chevelure de son oncle, visiblement ignorante des quelques regards qui se posaient sur elle. Non loin d'eux, Arès, le dos posé contre l'épaule d'Athéna observait en silence une scène ayant l'heur de quelque peu échauffer ses sens, une pointe de jalousie faisant pulser la moindre de ses veines, sa sœur, la main perdue dans sa courte chevelure noire s'efforçant d'apaiser quelque peu les élans belliqueux de son frère, il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour lui apporter ce calme qui, encore maintenant, parvenait parfois à le déserter.

Dans le même temps, les yeux pers scrutaient la surface de la Terre, allant au-delà de ce qui lui était éventuellement visible, vers les profondeurs insondables, même pour une divinité. Lui-seul manquait à l'appel, se reconstruisant dans son royaume, fomentant la prochaine Guerre Sainte qui ne manquerait pas d'agiter de nouveau la terre et les cieux. Si seulement.

« Il reviendra de nouveau.

— Je le sais, Dionysos, mais son combat est vain.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas lutter. »

La déesse aux yeux pers lança un regard étonné. Pour une fois, les rougeurs habituelles de son visage avaient disparu, laissant place à un sérieux mûrement réfléchi. A ses côtés, Hermès et Héphaïstos acquiesçaient en silence, et la fille de Zeus savait que tous ici partageaient les convictions de Dionysos.

« Il est comme nous, ma sœur, un enfant de Cronos lorgnant sur les trésors de la Terre. Et je pense qu'il ne souhaite pas disparaître, pas comme Zeus.

— N'as-tu pas beau jeu de parler de la sorte, mon frère ? Combien de fois m'as-tu combattue avant de renoncer pour te terrer céans ?

— C'est que ma puissance est bien peu de chose comparée à la tienne, ma sœur, avoua Dionysos quelque peu amusé. Je ne souhaitais plus sacrifier des hommes pour mes désirs vaniteux, préférant plutôt profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous restait pour me tenir ici, parmi vous. »

Un silence tomba sur l'assistance qui se trouva comme recueillie. Le sujet de leur naissance et de leur disparition inéluctable, s'il était connu de tous, n'était pas facilement abordable, et avait le mérite de leur faire connaître ce sentiment méprisable qu'était la peur.

« Zeus ne reviendra jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Athéna ? »

Contre son épaule, le long de son bras, elle sentit des tremblements agiter son corps provenant de celui d'Arès. Pour que le dieu aux Mille Victoires tremblât de la sorte… Son regard parcourut les alentours, pour s'apercevoir que toutes les attentions, tous les espoirs s'étaient tournés vers elle – jusqu'à ceux d'Héra dont le port altier s'était quelque peu affadi. Tous ces dieux et ces déesses, issus comme elles de la chair de Cronos, de celle de Gaïa et d'Ouranos – du moins continuaient-ils de vouloir le croire –, il n'y en avait pas un seul qu'elle n'eût pas combattu personnellement, dont elle n'eût pas recueilli la haine ou le ressentiment. En cet instant, pourtant, elle sentait qu'à elle seule, elle représentait le mince espoir de ceux de son engeance, qu'elle cristallisait tous les rêves de par sa simple présence, en lieu et place de Zeus. Un fardeau écrasant dont elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter.

« Vos paroles sonnent avec la mélodie de la vérité, mes semblables. Ce lieu est le meilleur qui soit. Je n'en voudrais pas d'autre. »

Une lueur soudaine s'approcha d'eux, mettant fin pour un temps à leurs tristes pensées, si aveuglante que leurs yeux se plissèrent tandis que des larmes naissaient aux coins de leurs paupières.

Hélios qui, monté sur son char incandescent regagnait sa demeure après avoir accompli sa tâche vaine et quotidienne. Tout près, ils virent la silhouette gracile de Séléné marcher sur les chemins tracés dans le ciel changeant, sa lumière diaphane apaisant l'éclat du firmament. Plus haut, les Heures s'ébattaient de concert, virevoltant les unes à côté des autres, représentant l'avancée du temps dans leurs robes vaporeuses.

Cela ne rimait à rien. Pour eux, c'était toujours le même jour qui s'achevait pour recommencer l'instant d'après. La course des astres dans le ciel fantasmé, la danse des étoiles dans la voûte céleste, les lucioles, les nymphes, les fées éclairant l'atmosphère. Et eux, qui erraient, s'entretenaient, se déchiraient, observaient la vie déferlant en contrebas. Tout cela constituait les seuls repères de leur existence sans but et coupée du monde, dans le cocon confortable et aliénant de leur prison éthérée.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Un mince espoir

**Personnages :** Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas, Guerriers Divins, couples divers et variés.

**Rating :** T/PG13 (susceptible d'évoluer en M de manière ponctuelle et non sans que je le précise d'avance).

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

La brise soufflait le long des côtes, engendrant des ridules sur la mer que les vagues déformaient déjà. Le ressac des eaux, empiétant sur la plage à rythme régulier, amusait des enfants qui s'ébattaient çà et là. Qui ramassant cailloux et coquillages que la mer apportait, qui courant en tous sens, imitant les mouettes paressant dans l'éther.

La brise soufflait le long des côtes, agitant les cheveux courts de la jeune Lysandrea, de retour de Rodorio après une course effectuée pour le compte de son maître. Elle aimait à passer par le bord de mer panier d'osier dans une main, sandales de cuir dans l'autre. Elle marchait d'un pas lent, perdue comme à son habitude dans la contemplation du reflet du soleil sur les eaux qui semblaient charrier mille paillettes d'or.

La brise soufflait le long des côtes, enflant la mer dont l'écume venait s'échouer à ses mollets, ces derniers se dérobant à son emprise en courtes enjambées gracieuses. L'air chaud glissant sur son corps, envahissait ses poumons d'une douce brûlure. Le printemps nouveau vibrait encore dans l'atmosphère, pourtant percevait-elle dans l'air ambiant les promesses de l'été à venir. Il serait chaud et sec, agréable. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle continua sa marche jusqu'au lieu servant de port d'attache à l'embarcation qui reliait le Sanctuaire au continent. Laissant derrière elle des traces dans le sable que la mer effaçait.

Parvenue auprès de l'esquif, elle salua le passeur qui lui retourna son bonjour d'un signe de tête, l'enjoignant à monter à bord. La barque ne tangua qu'à peine lorsqu'elle monta. Elle gagna la proue, s'asseyant sur une planche de bois. Elle grimaça, alors qu'une écharde du pont s'enfonçait dans la chair tendre de son pied droit.

Remarquant son trouble, le passeur secoua la tête : « Quand on dit aux passagers de ne jamais monter pieds nus, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive, Lysandrea. »  
>La jeune femme fit la moue : « Ce n'est rien, l'écharde s'est à peine enfoncée, il n'en restera aucune trace. »<p>

Le passeur détourna son attention de la jeune servante, pour se concentrer sur la manœuvre de l'embarcation. Corps arc-bouté sur la rame, regard au loin, en direction de l'île. Lysandrea l'imita. Comme à chaque fois, elle appréciait ces quelques minutes qui constituaient la traversée. L'eau qui clapotait contre le bastingage dégageait ce bruit diffus et si singulier qui la plongeait dans une profonde rêverie. Sous le soleil, la mer affectait une teinte transparente, translucide. La douce brise, qui continuait de souffler, ramenait à son visage des odeurs d'iode, l'embrun salé, collait ses cheveux contre son front et ses joues.

La jeune femme se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, son buste tendu, en suspension au-dessus de l'étendue. Du coin de l'œil, le passeur jetait sur elle un regard inquiet. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour scruter les eaux, recherchant, comme à son habitude, des poissons habitant les royaumes marins. A son grand désarroi, elle ne put, une fois de plus, que constater qu'au fond comme en surface, tout était désespérément vide. Il n'y avait jamais de poissons à proximité du Sanctuaire. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner vers le passeur pour lui faire part de ses questionnements, lorsqu'une brume les surprit. Lysandrea frissonna. La question mourut sur ses lèvres. Machinalement, elle effleura du bout des doigts le collier d'argent mat qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle qui n'aimait rien tant que la chaleur devait, à chaque traversée, endurer pour un bref instant ce rideau de brouillard. Pour autant, elle ne trouvait pas ces incursions désagréables, du moins, plus maintenant. Les gouttes de sueur qui avaient collé sur sa peau se figèrent tout d'un coup. Dans le silence ouaté de la brume, elle percevait distinctement les battements réguliers de son cœur qui ne reflétaient que calme et sérénité. Ils étaient comme une musique familière que l'on se plaît à écouter par instants.

Elle se laissa bercer par les lentes pulsations coronariennes. Ses yeux, mi-clos, ne fixaient aucun point, tout juste se concentraient-ils sur leur rencontre prochaine avec le Soleil qui ne manquerait pas de les éblouir.

A l'issue de longues minutes qu'elle n'aurait pu quantifier précisément, elle entendit le passeur derrière elle se racler la gorge. A demi ensommeillée, elle se retourna vers lui, une interrogation muette au fond des yeux.

« Nous devrions en être sortis depuis quelques temps, c'est pas normal. »

Lysandrea hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il avait raison, la traversée du brouillard n'avait pas coutume d'être si longue. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

« C'est vrai, s'entendit-elle répondre dans la moiteur ambiante. C'est étrange. Ça doit arriver de temps en temps, non ? J'espère qu'on arrivera rapidement de l'autre côté. Mon maître Milo n'est pas réputé pour sa patience. »


	3. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Un mince espoir

**Personnages :** Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas, Guerriers Divins, couples divers et variés.

**Rating :** PG13/T (susceptible d'évoluer en M de manière ponctuelle et non sans que je le précise d'avance).

**Partie I : Les Abandonnés**

**Chapitre 1**

_Rodorio, Grèce – printemps 20**_

Vêtu d'une cape de fin tissu gris, Armando serpentait tant bien que mal à travers la foule compacte se massant le long de la rue principale de la vieille ville de Rodorio. Il détestait passer par les quartiers qui composaient jadis le petit village sis près du Sanctuaire. Mais devant le peuple animant le centre-ville, il avait préféré tenter sa chance dans les rues sinueuses et étroites du village antique, où des chiens se reposaient aux pieds de leurs maîtres, endormis à l'ombre de vieux arbustes, redoublant d'efforts pour sembler plus indolents que les chats de tous âges paressant sous le soleil printanier. Si son entreprise avait dans un premier temps été couronnée de succès, il en fut pour ses frais après avoir débouché sur la grand-rue qui grouillait littéralement d'une masse considérable d'individus semblant s'être donné le mot pour paver d'embûches sa marche jusqu'au Sanctuaire.

Intérieurement, il pesta, la colère ne cessant d'enfler au creux de sa poitrine. La promiscuité était telle que chaque mètre à travers la populace lui prenait un temps infini. Tout à coup, il regretta le calme tranquille des rues parcourues quelques minutes auparavant, entre les maisons aux murs immaculés dans lesquels se découpaient de hautes portes bleues en forme de voûte.

Parvenu au milieu de la rue, la foule se fit toutefois moins pressante, lui laissant l'usage de ses deux bras. Il enfouit sa main droite au plus profond de la poche de son jean noir bien à l'abri sous le lainage gris, l'autre occupée à tenir contre lui un vieux sac de voyage blanc. Il s'arrêta, posant, son baluchon à terre. La pince droite jaillit de la poche, exhibant victorieusement un paquet de tabac. D'un geste sûr en dépit de mains légèrement tremblantes, le brûle-gueule fut rempli de tabac, feuilles sèches et cramoisies parsemées ici et là de particules blanches. Une jouissance intense s'empara de lui lorsqu'il tira sur la première bouffée qu'il expulsa en minces volutes bleutées. Il n'avait rien fumé depuis des heures. Attrapant son mince bagage au sol, il reprit le chemin le long de la grand-rue. Il passa près d'un commerce tenu par un Grec à l'allure replète et au teint encore plus hâlé que le sien — et qui vantait dans un grec gueulard les bienfaits de ses fruits et légumes, de ses vins de Néméas et de ses huiles d'olives de Laconie. Il ralentit l'allure, humant le parfum des produits ainsi présentés qui, en se combinant, offrait une fragrance qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Bouffarde au bec, libérant sa main, il étendit son long bras sur l'un des présentoirs soutenus par des tréteaux, chapardant, dans un geste rompu par l'habitude, une pomme qui disparut instantanément sous les étoffes grisâtres avant de continuer sa route.

Une moue de désagrément se dessina sur son visage. La populace, dont il pensait être débarrassé pointait à nouveau le bout de son nez, quoique moins dense. Pour autant, il en avait ras la capuche, cela faisait des heures qu'il cheminait, une habitude qu'il présentait de plus en plus souvent au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'âge. Sans doute une façon de se changer les idées après une mission, et de retarder le moment où il reviendrait au Sanctuaire faire son rapport au Pope. C'en était trop, cette mitoyenneté était tout simplement insupportable. Il décida d'adopter cette attitude qui, en bien des occasions, lui était plus qu'utile. Redressant le dos au prix de douleurs qui parcoururent ses lombaires, afin de mieux tirer avantage de sa taille rendue encore plus impressionnante par la masse de cheveux aciers qui partaient en tous sens, visage renfrogné, mâchoire serrée, ombre passant dans l'outremer de ses pupilles. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, prendre bien soin de souffler la fumée du brûle-gueule le plus loin possible histoire de forcer les passants à s'éloigner de lui. Le plan fonctionna à merveille, sans doute effrayés par cet individu suspect à la mine peu amène, tous s'écartèrent sur son passage, facilitant sa marche jusqu'à la sortie sud-ouest.

Une fois hors de la ville, il se dirigea d'un pas plus leste en direction des berges près de Rodorio, considérant le groupe d'individus stationnant près des rivages qui, lui semblait-il, avait encore augmenté. Sans leur prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire, il continua sa route vers le nouveau port d'attache où mouillait la barque liant le Sanctuaire au continent. Il constata, au loin, que le passeur était présent. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à devoir joindre son compatriote par téléphone – il détestait ces engins –, compatriote qui, par ailleurs, n'aurait pas manqué de traîner en route pour le simple plaisir de l'énerver. Roméo pouvait se montrer excessivement agaçant par instants. Le Napolitain l'ayant également aperçu, le salua d'un grand geste, accompagné d'un mot en italien auquel il ne répondit pas.

Il parvint enfin à sa hauteur, Roméo le salua de nouveau.

« T'es légèrement en retard, Masque de Mort, lâcha-t-il, goguenard, tu vas encore te faire remonter les bretelles ! »

Sans répondre, Armando jeta un regard noir sur Roméo, trahissant son exaspération devant la saillie du Napolitain.

« Oh... Monsieur est de mauvais poil à ce que je vois ! Pas grave, allez, je démarre, monte, et n'oublie pas de...

— De couper tous les engins électroniques. » grommela Armando, saisissant son téléphone qu'il éteignit.

Le Sicilien grimpa dans le frêle esquif. Se concentrant d'ores et déjà pour contenir les nausées que ne manquerait pas de faire surgir le tangage. Se plaçant à la proue du navire, il contempla l'espace vide qui se trouvait devant lui, terre et mer se rejoignant à l'horizon, tableau que rien ne venait entacher. Il savourait le silence qui, il le savait, de manquerait pas d'être brisé par son compagnon d'infortune. Quand il y repensait, Roméo avait toujours été ainsi. Arrivé au Sanctuaire à l'âge de six ans, cinq ans séparaient les deux Italiens qui, en outre, ne pouvaient pas être plus dissemblables. Leurs physiques respectifs : teint presque olivâtre, cheveux gris en bataille pour l'un ; visage pâle et cheveux châtains – bistres – aplatis pour l'autre. Ainsi que leurs caractères : le cadet, expansif et en permanence excité ; l'aîné, plus ombrageux, doté d'une ironie mordante que certains, même après plus de trente ans ne pouvaient que très modérément endurer. La langue constituait leur seul et unique point commun. Et pour le jeune Napolitain, Armando représentait son seul point d'ancrage – et cela, même après l'arrivée de Shaina. Aussi s'était-il dès le début attaché à ses pas plus souvent qu'à son tour, au grand désarroi du Sicilien qui, en dépit de techniques d'éloignement toujours plus poussées, parfois à la limite de la cruauté, n'avait pas réussi à briser l'attachement que lui portait Roméo. Les deux hommes avaient grandi, Roméo, comme chaque homme avant lui dépositaire de la charge de l'Achéron était devenu le principal Passeur du Sanctuaire, assurant l'Intervalle entre l'île et le continent. Quoiqu'il en soit, en trouvant sa place, le jeune Roméo Salvatore devenu Charon avait trouvé sa place. Et s'il ne manquait que très rarement une occasion de faire sortir le Cancer de ses gonds — exercice à haut risque s'il en était — tout au moins avait cessé de le poursuivre à travers tout le Sanctuaire.

« Au fait, commença Charon. » Le Sicilien esquissa une grimace, il n'aura pas tenu cinq minutes sans parler, l'animal. « Tu les as encore vus ?

— Ouais, répondit le Cancer, encore plus nombreux que la dernière fois, encore. Ça me fait pitié, ils espèrent quoi ?

— Un toit sous lequel dormir, des cuisines où se remplir l'estomac tiraillé par la faim, un endroit où travailler dignement. Les Grecs, c'est un peuple fier...

— C'est un peuple pauvre ! aboya l'autre.

— Comme si c'était de leur faute. Ils sont chaque jour un peu plus à se retrouver dans cette situation précaire qui aliène le pays. Plus rien qui leur appartienne, à peine plus à espérer. Ils sont nombreux, ceux qui ont entendu parler du Sanctuaire. »

Il disait vrai, à travers la Grèce, l'existence du Sanctuaire était une connaissance se transmettant à travers les anciens, tenant eux-mêmes ce savoir de leurs aînés. Tout en manœuvrant sa rame immense avec dextérité, il se tourna vers les plages ou certains s'étaient organisés en campement, un village naissant. Il reprit, le poids d'une infinie tristesse altérant sa voix rauque

« Regarde-les. Ils sont chaque jour un peu plus nombreux, à se masser sur les rivages...

— Tellement désespérés qu'ils poursuivent une chimère.

— Parce que pour toi, le Sanctuaire est une chimère, où allons-nous dans ce cas, dis-moi ? Ils ne sont même pas certains que le Sanctuaire existe, pourtant, ils continuent de venir en masse. Tout ce qu'ils font, c'est espérer...

— Et ceux qui vivent d'espoir meurent de faim...

— Armando... Je sais bien qu'il est inutile de parler de ces choses-là avec toi, pourtant...

— Pourtant, tu continues de m'emmerder avec ton pathos. » Pour tromper son ennui, il avait de nouveau allumé son brûle-gueule.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi, des fois. Je ne dois pas avoir tout à fait perdu l'habitude d'avoir envie de te parler... Enfin, ça reste dommage que le Sanctuaire ne puisse pas tous les aider. Il en recueille quelques-uns, mais c'est toujours insuffisant, et au fond, ceux qui ont eu la chance de voir leurs vœux exaucés par le Sanctuaire gardent toujours la culpabilité d'en laisser d'autres derrière eux. Pour un que nous sauvons, dix sont condamnés.

— Ma foi, l'être humain n'est jamais satisfait de son sort. C'est à se demander pourquoi on est là. Et puis, quel intérêt de recruter ? Avec les bâtards que nous pondent certains de nos confrères, on devrait avoir de quoi assurer l'intendance du Sanctuaire pour les prochaines décennies. _Et merde !_ »

Armando frissonna lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le brouillard grisâtre qui entourait le Sanctuaire. Cette brume épaisse, rendant l'île invisible aux yeux de tous – jusqu'aux satellites les plus perfectionnés – existait vraisemblablement depuis des temps immémoriaux. Artifice émanant du cosmos habitant les tréfonds de l'île, la nébulosité n'en demeurait pas moins humide et pénétrante, même sous la douceur du printemps. _Cette étrange sensation, toujours la même._ Traverser cette barrière, c'était comme passer une frontière qui séparait le monde réel des territoires impalpables du Sanctuaire.

Fort heureusement, le passage dans la brume ne dura que le temps de quelques claquements de dents. Mais il ne s'y ferait jamais, décida-t-il, tandis qu'il rouvrait les pans sa cape dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé.

De l'autre côté se dressait, majestueuse, l'île du Sanctuaire. Méthodiquement, Charon gouvernait la barque en direction des plages rocailleuses d'où jaillissait un pont de bois. Les bâtiments d'intendance du Sanctuaire, cuisines, dortoirs, réfectoires, centre médical couvraient une partie de la portion ouest de l'île, près du bord de mer, un peu plus à l'ouest encore se trouvaient les arènes, ainsi qu'un bosquet d'oliviers anciens. A l'est l'on voyait l'ancien marché du Sanctuaire et, plus loin la longue silhouette du cimetière.

Au centre se dressait un paysage hétéroclite, où se mêlaient collines, montagnes et vallées parmi lesquelles se dressaient les douze maisons du Zodiaque que de larges escaliers de marbre reliaient en serpentant. En contrebas de quelques temples se trouvaient divers autres bâtiments, bibliothèques, arènes, habitations ou ateliers à l'abandon. A plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la dernière maison se tenait le Palais du Pope, bâtisse aux proportions impressionnantes que flanquaient d'autres constructions destinées à accueillir une partie du personnel du dirigeant du Sanctuaire. Le Palais du Pope était lui-même surplombé par le Mont Etoilé, qui constituait le point culminant du Sanctuaire et dont le sommet était de temps à autre masqué par les nuages environnants.

L'embarcation toucha délicatement le ponton. De concert, les deux hommes sautèrent sur le bois qui gémit à peine quand ils y atterrirent. Le Cancer s'éloigna promptement cependant que Charon enroulait la corde au plus proche piquet de bois.

« Merci pour la causette, Armando. »

Le Sicilien emprunta les escaliers de bois menant sur la plage de graviers qui crissèrent sous ses tennis noirs. Encore quelques mètres, et il reprendrait pied sur une terre vraiment ferme. Atteignant le sol de marne, il accéléra le pas. Sa marche précédente, plus longue que prévue, l'avait considérablement retardé, le Pope devait sans aucun doute s'impatienter de la venue de celui qui devrait censément être présent depuis plusieurs heures. Encore que tout un chacun était, de longue date, habitué à l'absence de ponctualité chez le pensionnaire de la quatrième maison. Son inexactitude quant à la tenue des horaires était proverbiale — une tare qu'il partageait avec Milo. Prestement, il fonça à travers les bâtisses, dos voûté, tête rentrée dans les épaules, regard planté au sol. Surtout, ne regarder personne. Et ne pas céder à l'appel des cuisines qui diffusaient leurs effluves à travers l'Enceinte Sacré. Ses pas le conduisirent au pied de l'escalier menant au premier temple. Il se ravisa cependant au moment où son pied s'apprêtait à effleurer la première marche. Son retard était par trop important pour qu'il choisisse de l'allonger en entreprenant la traversée des douze maisons. Il contourna le pied de la colline au sommet de laquelle se dressait la maison du Bélier pour emprunter une porte qui semblait mener au cœur même du massif. Le long couloir qu'il arpenta le conduisit à une immense grotte naturelle éclairée pas des néons fixés au plafond. Le long des murs de la cavité sous-terraine se trouvaient moult portes d'aluminium trahissant la présence d'ascenseurs, expression d'une mesure prise il y a plusieurs années par le Pope et qui avait pris la décision de faciliter à tous l'accès aux temples du Zodiaque ainsi qu'au Palais du Pope. Chaque ascenseur permettait ainsi à tout un chacun un accès libre et grandement facilité à toutes les bâtisses situées dans les hauteurs du Sanctuaire.

Armando se dirigea dans un coin de la grotte, là où se trouvaient les élévateurs réservés à ceux de sa caste. L'attente fut brève après qu'il eut appuyé sur le bouton d'appel. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, grimaçant légèrement en écoutant la musique que crachaient les enceintes – la trompette de Louis Armstrong bientôt relayée par la voix pleine d'Ella Fitzgerald, une autre des lubies du Pope.

L'ascenseur le mena directement au cœur du Palais. Il marcha en direction de l'entrée principale suite à quoi il prit un des escaliers menant au quatrième étage, presque entièrement composé des appartements et du bureau du Pope. Quelques secondes plus tard, il frappait à la porte du bureau, se retrouva face au Pope.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te pointes, Armando ? » Le Cancer n'aurait su dire si l'altération dans la voix profonde de son supérieur était due à une fatigue extrême ou une lassitude devant sa propre inconstance.

« Bah ! Tu me connais, Kanon, jamais capable de respecter un horaire à la lettre. »

Ce disant, il porta ses pas jusqu'à la commode en bois de chêne. Remplissant deux verres de scotch.

—T'as une de ces têtes, Kanon. » ricana-t-il, peut-être un poil trop longtemps, en s'affalant sur un siège faisant face au bureau du Pope.

« Bons Dieux, Armando ! Tu es encore défoncé ?

— J'ai peut-être rempli ma pipe deux ou trois fois pendant la traversée — bon, d'accord, plus quatre ou cinq. Roméo est assommant, tu sais.

— Et tu as augmenté la dose d'opium que tu mélanges à ton tabac. » C'était un constat.

L'outremer vitreux s'assombrit.

« Tu sais pertinemment _pourquoi_, Kanon. Ne fais pas semblant, pas toi, pas vu ce que je dois faire. »

Le Pope se renfrogna, d'un geste de la main, il balaya les reproches.

« Ok, Armando, mais prends garde, quand même. Tu sais bien que j'ai encore besoin de toi.

— Oui, tu as besoin de moi, Kanon. C'est justement _ça_, le problème.

— Tu es le seul sur qui je puisse encore me reposer pour ce genre de mission...

— Pas la peine de continuer, le coupa Armando. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, tu sais ce que j'en pense. Peut-on y faire quelque chose ? Non. Fin de la discussion.

— Reste encore pour toi le rapport que tu me dois.

— Quoi ? Je suis là, non ? Devant toi, en un seul morceau. Ça te suffit pas comme rapport ?

— Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi, Armando. » Un voile sombre avait soudainement recouvert le vert malachite de ses iris. « Tu dois le faire, un point c'est tout. Chaque mission fait l'objet d'un compte-rendu, pour les archives, cela a toujours été comme ça. Sinon... enfin, tu connais Mû...

— Et depuis quand t'as quelque chose à foutre de son avis ? Surtout de son avis à lui. T'as eu besoin de son feu vert quand t'as planté son maitre ?

— Armando, bordel ! »

L'Italien s'enfouit profondément dans le fauteuil. Devait-il continuer son jeu de provocation, ou se plier aux ordres du Gémeau ? Devant l'expression congestionnée de ce dernier, il choisit la seconde option. Fatigue et colère ne faisaient jamais bon ménage, surtout chez un individu tel que Kanon. Lui qui, dix-neuf ans auparavant, n'avait pas hésité à priver le Sanctuaire de son dirigeant, mais aussi de son Chevalier des Gémeaux légitime.

« Comme tu voudras, Kanon, souffla-t-il, j'irais dicter mon rapport au Grand Gardien des Archives. Autre chose ? »

D'un geste de la main, le Grec, lui signifia son congé. Armando se leva et sortit.

Alors qu'il reprenait son chemin en sens inverse au sein du Palais, il faillit, absorbé dans ses pensées, télescoper un individu qui arpentait les couloirs. L'italien releva la tête. _Bud. _L'Asgardien ne perdit cependant pas le contrôle de lui-même.

« Regarde où tu marches Armando.

— Tu peux parler, Bud. Je te rappelle qu'il faut être deux pour se rentrer dedans. Toi non plus, tu ne regardais pas où tu allais. »

Bud ne releva pas, inutile d'entrer dans le jeu de l'Italien quand ce dernier semblait en verve.

« Tu reviens des appartements de Kanon ? Comment se sent-il ? Le ton de la voix cachait des notes de soucis.

— Extenué, et sur les nerfs, par-dessus le marché. Pas prêt à recevoir qui que ce soit. Mais bon, puisque c'est toi...

— Tu ne m'en voudras pas de te fausser compagnie, coupa-t-il brusquement. Je présume que tu as tout un tas de choses à faire. »

Les deux hommes se considérèrent un court instant, le bleu sombre du regard de l'Italien se confrontant à celui, plus pâle de Bud, avant qu'Armando ne se remette en marche après avoir acquiescé.

Quelques minutes de plus, et le Cancer se retrouva dehors. Offrant son visage au soleil, il joignit ses deux mains dont il fit craquer les articulations dans un geste devenu commun au fil des années. Il sentit son estomac gargouiller légèrement. Farfouillant dans les replis du manteau qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté, il en retira le fruit de son dernier larcin. La pomme, quand il la tira d'une des poches cousues, avait fait tomber son paquet de tabac. Tour à tour, il considéra ses deux possessions. Finalement, il remisa la pomme, ramassa son paquet de tabac et bourra pour la énième fois son brûle-gueule de ses doigts jaunis. D'un pas tranquille, il descendit les marches, en direction de la maison du Bélier.

* * *

><p>Son brûle-gueule de nouveau allumé, Armando descendait les premières marches séparant le Palais du Pope de la maison des Poissons. Son malaise grandissant à chaque pas atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il se retrouva en plein cœur du douzième temple. Pour toute consolation, son propriétaire en était absent.<p>

Comme à chaque fois, il accéléra le pas dans le but avoué de sortir au plus vite de l'imposant temple des Poissons. Une fois dehors, son cœur, qui s'était emballé, retrouva peu à peu un rythme convenable. L'air chaud qui courait sur son visage, et l'opium qu'il insufflait dans son organisme eurent l'heur d'apaiser son âme.

Le reste de la traversée ne fut qu'une simple formalité. Tout un chacun paraissant vraisemblablement vaquer à diverses occupations n'ayant pas pour objectifs d'importuner Armando ou de s'enquérir de la bonne marche de sa mission.

Tout juste avait-il ressenti un léger malaise au sein des ruines de la dixième maison, inoccupée depuis plus de quinze ans. Une tristesse lancinante et familière, de celle qui n'interpelle qu'un bref instant avant de disparaître de nouveau. De celle qui semble faire peser sur les esprits le poids de la culpabilité, culpabilité de ne plus être en mesure de la ressentir aussi intensément et profondément qu'auparavant.

Parvenu au temple du Cancer, il jeta son manteau ainsi que son baluchon qui vinrent se loger pêle-mêle dans un des recoins de l'immense bâtisse.

Il fut soulagé en voyant se profiler au loin la maison du Bélier. Plus que quelques instants, et il pourrait enfin retourner dans ses appartements, prendre une douche et se prélasser tandis qu'une des servantes dédiée à son temple masserait ses lombaires endoloris, empreinte dont le temps l'avait gratifié, lui rappelant constamment qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans. En son for intérieur, il espérait que Mû ne le retint pas trop longtemps. Le Bélier, qui assurait conjointement avec Camus la garde et la conservation des Archives du Sanctuaire pouvait par moments se montrer trop pointilleux, pour ne pas dire franchement enquiquinant. A un point tel qu'il lui arrivait parfois même d'agacer certains de ses comparses qui se pliaient pourtant volontiers à l'exercice fastidieux des rapports.

Armando pénétra dans le temple du Bélier, pour constater que ce dernier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vide. Mû devait se trouver dans la bibliothèque, bien entendu. Le Sicilien pesta, il avait cet endroit en horreur. Continuellement plongé dans la pénombre, le lieu bénéficiait en outre d'un air rendu sec en vue de garder les ouvrages – livres et autres rouleaux anciens – à l'abri de la moisissure. Une mesure conservatrice qui n'empêchait cependant pas ces derniers de dégager une forte odeur de renfermé. En outre, l'endroit grouillait de chats – animaux qu'il avait en horreur en raison de son allergie –, vestiges des temps reculés où les Anciens s'en servaient pour chasser rats et souris menaçant les ouvrages.

Il s'apprêtait à gagner le lieu situé dans un renfoncement de la montagne à côté de la première maison quand une voix familière résonna dans son esprit. Mû.

_« Mû ? T'es où bon sang ?_

— _Dans mes appartements à t'attendre, Armando. Si tu pouvais te hâter, je n'ai pas toute la journée, et Kanon m'a enjoint à recueillir tes impressions au plus tôt. »_

Armando quitta la maison du Bélier afin de se rendre dans les appartements de Mû qui étaient attenants. Devant ces derniers, il croisa Kiki, le disciple de son confrère qui le salua prestement avant de s'éloigner de lui en courant. En voyant la turbulence dont faisait preuve le jeune garçon de onze ans, Armando se félicita de ne pas avoir à porter semblable fardeau. De fait, Mû était le seul membre des Chevaliers d'Or à avoir jamais possédé un apprenti à même de succéder à son maître. Un fait qui ne laissait pas d'interpeller certains dignitaires du Sanctuaire s'inquiétant de ne pas voir la relève pointer le bout de son nez.

En pénétrant dans les appartements du Jamirien, il s'aperçut que le désordre de la bibliothèque s'était à peu de chose près exporté chez le Bélier. Il trouva ce dernier attablé à son vaste bureau où s'empilait çà et là pléthore de livres tandis que Mû avait le nez plongé dans l'écran de son ordinateur, théière fumante à ses côtés. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit la présence du Sicilien à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait des traits tirés encadrant ses yeux vitreux et arborait un air ronchon signifiant son envie de ne pas se trouver là.

« Bon, qu'on finisse ça au plus vite. J'ai autre chose à faire que me retrouver ici en ta compagnie.

— Dans ce cas que dirais-tu de commencer dès à présent ? »

Mû se leva pour rejoindre sa cuisine. Le soleil, qui filtrait par une persienne en hauteur éclaboussa le Jamirien de sa lumière, découpant son corps fin qui vint se projeter vers Armando. Il réapparut avec une tasse en porcelaine qu'il remplit de thé à l'attention de son hôte. Le Sicilien saisit la tasse ainsi tendue. Ses narines frémirent en humant le breuvage brûlant, fragrance ou se mêlaient des arômes de pomme et de cannelle. Il fit mine d'ingurgiter quelques gorgées, avant de poser le récipient sur le rebord d'un meuble à l'entour.

Il abolit prestement l'espace qui le séparait de son pair, pour se placer légèrement en retrait de Mû à qui il commença à dicter le déroulement de sa mission, en prenant bien soin de rien omettre afin de ne pas avoir à goûter les conséquences de ses oublis.

Il y avait fort longtemps que le Sanctuaire ne jouait plus de rôle de premier plan dans la vaste mécanique du monde contemporain. Progressivement, les dirigeants des nations avaient pris le parti de ne plus faire appel aux services des êtres extraordinaires de Grèce pour régler certaines affaires des plus délicates. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de garder un œil actif sur les faits et gestes du Sanctuaire – dans la mesure de leurs moyens.

Ainsi les guerriers du Domaine Sacré en était-il désormais réduits à quelques actions ponctuelles conduites par les immenses réseaux d'information conjoints du Sanctuaire et de la Fondation Graad. Ou à quelques missions dans le but de garder l'île du regard du monde extérieur, quand des groupuscules ou individus peu scrupuleux ou trop curieux se piquaient de la fantaisie de mettre leurs nez un peu trop près des affaires du Sanctuaire.

Le rapport d'Armando fut bref et efficace. Bien que détestant cet exercice, il avait, en tant que principal exécuteur des ordres de Kanon, pris l'habitude de résumer au mieux les missions qu'il accomplissait.

Le Sicilien poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le Bélier mettre ce qui ressemblait fort à un point final sur le document de son ordinateur. Ne resterait plus qu'au gardien des Archives à traduire en anglais ledit rapport initialement tapé en grec.

« Tout ceci est parfait, Armando, commença Mû. Je pense que tu peux regagner ta maison. »

Armando se racla la gorge, forçant le Jamirien à lever la tête vers lui. Un éclair de compréhension traversa instantanément le regard de Mû quand il prit conscience de la posture de l'Italien qui trahissait son expectative.

« Armando, fit Mû en secouant la tête. Est-ce que tu t'aperçois que ta consommation n'a cessé d'augmenter au cours des derniers mois ? »

Le Cancer grommela une réponse qui pouvait à peu près tout dire, de l'excuse sincère – ce qui était peu probable – à l'insulte en dialecte sicilien dont il conservait quelques reste par-devers lui et envers les années qui s'amoncelaient pour l'Italien.

« N'as-tu pas reconsidéré l'idée de consulter un ou plusieurs spécialistes ? Ou l'un d'entre nous... Shaka ou Krishna pourraient t'aider... »

Le regard noir que lui lança Armando stoppa le Jamirien dans ses recommandations. Il souffla de dépit, avant de disparaître derrière une pile de livres, se dérobant momentanément à la vue du Cancer. Il entendit une porte grincer par deux fois. Puis Mû réapparut, un sachet de plastique opaque entre les mains qu'il tendit à Armando.

« Ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. A un moment ou à un autre, il faudra que ça cesse, je ne peux pas cautionner cela.

— Et à qui la faute sinon à vous tous ? Ça vous arrange bien, que je sois celui qui se soit sali les mains toutes ces années. Et vous êtes bien contents que ça continue ainsi. Quoique ça m'ait coûté avant et quoi qu'il continue de m'en coûter à l'heure actuelle... »

Les deux hommes furent brusquement interrompus par un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Le son d'assiettes se brisant par leur rencontre brutale avec le sol. Armando et Mû se précipitèrent dans la pièce, pour voir un vieillard hébété et passablement effrayé par le vacarme qu'il avait lui-même initié.

Vêtu, comme Mû, de l'habit traditionnel de Jamir, ce dernier était à genoux sur le sol de la cuisine, tentant de reconstituer de ses doigts tremblants les morceaux épars des assiettes brisées. A l'instar de Mû, il portait, en guise de sourcil, deux petits points rouges surplombant l'arête de son nez.

Le Jamirien approcha lentement du corps du vieillard, s'accroupit devant lui. Avec une douceur infinie, il se saisit les mains du vieil homme. L'aura que Mû déploya eut l'heur d'apaiser rapidement l'angoisse de son maître.

« Pardonne-moi, Mû, fit-il de sa voix chevrotante. Je... je...

— Ce n'est rien, maître, venez, mettez-vous debout, je vous aiderai. »

Armando se porta aux côtés de Mû pour relever le vieux Shion. A deux, ils n'eurent aucun mal pour remettre l'ancien Pope sur ses deux jambes. Si Mû hocha la tête devant le Cancer en guise de remerciement, ses yeux lilas posés sur lui n'en demeuraient pas moins chargés d'un sentiment voisin du reproche – voire de la honte.

Mû ne pouvait supporter la présence d'autrui quand Shion était dans cet état – c'est-à-dire, bien trop souvent ces dernières années. Encore moins devant les individus dont la proximité avec le Pope actuel était si patente. L'Italien saisit le désordre agitant le cœur du Bélier. Il enleva son bras de sous le coude de Shion tout en soutenant le regard de Mû. Il était conscient du malaise de la situation, pour autant, nul trouble ne se lisait dans ses pupilles outremer.

Kanon n'avait pas fait que destituer Shion de la charge de Grand Pope, près de vingt ans auparavant, il avait aussi infligé à ce dernier un supplice pire que la mort – qui aurait été souhaitable pour le vieil homme qu'il était déjà alors. L'attaque que Kanon avait portée à Shion avait profondément marqué ses chairs. Plus encore son esprit qui était désormais confus et égaré. Mal qui s'aggravait avec les années ayant transformé le fier Bélier en un vieillard valétudinaire.

« Maître Shion, interrogea Mû, où se trouve donc Kiki ? Il devait veiller sur vous. » La voix se voulait rassérénante, mais une pointe de contrariété faisait son nid parmi le miel qu'il y mettait.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit le vieillard hésitant, je lui ai dit que je pouvais manger seul.

— Vous ne devriez pas, maître. »

Armando entendit dans son esprit l'appel mental que lança Mû à l'endroit de son disciple, qui se matérialisa à leurs côtes.

Le jeune garçon arborait une expression de contrition, aveu de la faute qu'il savait avoir commise.

« Pardonnez-moi, mes maîtres. »

Le vieillard se redressa, tentant de retrouver pour un bref instant le lustre des temps jadis. Il étendit le bras, caressant avec bienveillance la chevelure de feu de Kiki.

« Reste avec lui, Kiki, lui intima Mû d'une voix dure. Il a besoin de nous, tu le sais. »

Ainsi Shion se tenait-il devant Armando, les jambes tremblantes et le corps guère plus assuré, une main posée sur la tête de Kiki tandis que l'autre demeurait accrochée au dos de Mû afin de ne pas chuter. Shion qui, en un temps, avait été un des vaillants dirigeants du Sanctuaire et qui se retrouvait à présent démuni de toute sa superbe, vestige d'un temps passé dont la débilité se reflétait dans celle de son peuple, presque éteint, et dont les trois derniers représentants se trouvaient ici, serrés les uns contre les autres dans une tentative dérisoire de redonner un peu de lustre et de fierté à leur sang exsangue.

Plus que par la pitié qu'il venait d'éprouver, ce fut l'agressivité de Mû qui le frappa de plein fouet quand les pensées du Sicilien parvinrent jusqu'au Bélier. Il se mordit les lèvres, goûtant la saveur ferrugineuse du sang qui envahissait sa bouche, en même temps que les effets désagréables que la surconsommation d'opium avait sur ses capacités.

Interdit, Armando demeura quelques secondes immobile devant Mû, cependant que derrière ce dernier, il percevait des échanges dans une langue inconnue entre le vieillard et son jeune disciple que ponctuaient de brefs éclats de rire.

Le Sicilien prenait un peu plus conscience des liens unissant les trois Jamiriens, derniers représentants apparents d'un peuple millénaire aujourd'hui disparu, sans terre autre qu'une vieille tour dans les hauteurs tibétaines. Des individus qui n'étaient pas liés par le sang, mais par une appartenance commune à un vestige du passé. Une famille.

« Armando… »

Sa voix loin de refléter la colère avec laquelle il avait fouetté Armando tantôt, s'étant parée de la défroque des suppliques. Epuisé par son long périple, exténué par les drogues, le Sicilien se saisit de cette occasion pour battre en retraite. Hochant la tête à l'adresse de Mû, il tourna les talons et entama le chemin qui lui ferait regagner ses appartements pour y goûter un repos amplement mérité.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Un mince espoir

**Personnages :** Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas, Guerriers Divins, couples divers et variés.

**Rating :** PG13/T (susceptible d'évoluer en M de manière ponctuelle et non sans que je le précise d'avance).

**Note de l'auteur :** Il n'y aura pas de mise à jour de ma part la semaine prochaine. En cause, le rating de mon OS qui, en raison d'une scène, se révèlera être du NC-17/MA, ffnet n'acceptant pas ce type d'écrit. Cette décision pourrait surprendre, surtout sur le fandom Saint Seiya ou certaines n'hésitent pas à indiquer clairement que leur histoire est du MA (ou du MAA… bref…), mais n'étant pas dans le même état d'esprit que la plupart de ces auteurs, je préfère écouter ma conscience et être en règle avec la charte. (Et puis de toute façon, ce sera de l'hétéro, donc ça n'intéressera personne.)

Cet OS, _Plus près des étoiles_, se placera quelques décennies après TLC, et évoquera aussi bien Shion que Yuzuriha, et Teneo et pourra se trouver sur AO3.

A noter également que mes publications devraient être plus sporadiques jusqu'à la fin de l'année, pour cause de NaNoWriMo en novembre qui devrait me prendre une bonne partie de mon temps et m'empêchera de corriger mes textes comme je l'entendrais.

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

**Chapitre 2**

_New-York, Etats-Unis – printemps 20**_

« Et où se trouve donc Monsieur Rhadamanthe, en cet instant grave qui nous agite tous ? » questionna une voix sous laquelle couvait une pointe de condescendance et que Saga crut identifier comme étant celle de Benton.

« A Chicago, répondit Saga sans se départir de son calme, pour effectuer ce que vous savez qui doit être effectué. Pour informer et rassurer les employés qui, dans un futur proche, perdront leur travail. Et pour les assurer de ma pleine et entière coopération, ainsi que de mon soutien.

— Vous semblez donc décidé à agir de la sorte ? »

« Oui, fit Saga froidement, ma décision est prise. Sans être coupable du contexte actuel qui nous aliène tous, je porte malgré tout la responsabilité de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui m'ont fait confiance. »

Saga vit Richardson se pencher vers son collègue de gauche pour lui chuchoter : « La crise, couplée à de mauvaises décisions qui nous ont mis dans la mauvaise passe que voilà. »

Richardson avait pensé être discret, il en fut pour ses frais. Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, de sorte que chaque individu présent dans la pièce se retrouva éclaboussé par ses paroles. Il se redressa subitement, le rouge de la honte colorant ses joues épaisses. Un silence s'installa dans la salle, pesant, gêné.

D'un regard, Saga parcourut l'assemblée de ses directeurs assis d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Ces hommes et ces femmes, dire que chacun d'entre eux n'était pas loin de partager les convictions de Richardson quant à l'implication de leur dirigeant dans la situation de la Sarava était on ne pouvait plus proche de la vérité. Il les sentait, les reproches sourds qu'ils lui adressaient tous, rendus encore plus palpables par la proximité présente.

De colère, il serra le poing. Par tous les diables, pendant près de vingt ans, il les avait menés toujours plus haut, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et ils l'en avaient félicité, en retour, louant le visionnaire et le gestionnaire. Et au premier revers qu'ils subissaient, aucun n'hésitait à le vouer aux gémonies ? Ils s'étaient prosternés à ses pieds, et maintenant ? Envolée, la gratitude, envolée, la reconnaissance. Fallait-il que l'on juge toujours la valeur d'une personne à l'aune du dernier acte qu'elle avait commis ? Quelle imposture, songea-t-il, tout en pensant que, malgré tout, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour leur en faire le reproche. Mais quand même, il aurait souhaité que ceux dont il s'était entouré au fil des années, et qui comptaient parmi les meilleurs experts dans leurs domaines respectifs, soient, dans un certain sens, meilleurs que lui.

_« Calme-toi, Saga. »_ En même temps qu'un léger mal de tête, la voix de Valentine lui parvint, claire dans son esprit embrouillé, exerçant une emprise mentale sur le trouble qui l'agitait. _« Ce ne sont que des hommes, comme toi, comme nous. Ils ont peur, ils t'ont laissé faire et s'en sentent également coupables. Mais il est toujours plus simple d'accuser autrui pour les fautes que nous avons commises ou que nous aurions pu éviter._

— _Tu as raison, Valentine, pardonne-moi. »_

Saga adressa un regard remerciant son ami de sa sollicitude tandis que ce dernier haussait légèrement les épaules.

« Bien, mesdames et messieurs, reprit Saga d'une voix plus amène, accompagnant ses paroles d'un gondolement des lèvres qui pouvait vaguement passer pour un sourire, continuons. »

* * *

><p>La tension, palpable pendant des heures, s'était brusquement estompée cependant que la salle de réunion se vidait progressivement de ceux qui l'avaient empli de leurs recommandations – et de leurs récriminations – toute la journée durant. Par les vitres propres de l'immeuble de la Sarava, Saga observait au loin le soleil couchant, dont la course vers l'ouest colorait le firmament de reflets cramoisis. Méthodiquement, il se massait les tempes, tentant vaille que vaille de faire remonter le sang qu'il pensait avoir déserté son cerveau au fil des heures ponctuant la rencontre.<p>

Toujours assis à la grande table de verre, Valentine observait la longue silhouette de Saga qui se découpait à quelques mètres de lui. En silence, il buvait à petites gorgées le whisky qu'il s'était servi quelques minutes auparavant. Lui aussi paraissait lessivé, mais tentait de masquer tant bien que mal sa fatigue.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas accompagné ? »

La voix profonde de Saga, brisant le silence, avait surpris le Chypriote.

« Il était parfaitement à même de s'en sortir seul. Au demeurant, il n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin de soutien, en ce moment. »

Saga s'était retourné vers Valentine, ce dernier le gratifiant d'un mince sourire que le Grec lui retourna, tous deux à peine perceptibles dans la pénombre qui commençait à gagner la pièce. Tout juste la chevelure crème du Chypriote parvenait-elle encore à accrocher quelques vestiges de lumières s'égarant çà et là.

« Je te remercie, Valentine, pour ça, et pour…

— Inutile, Saga. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant en silence. Non pas le silence né d'une gêne mutuelle, comme ceux qui avaient parsemé, pour ne pas dire rythmé, la journée mais celui que partagent deux individus qui se comprennent et se soutiennent peu importe les épreuves qu'ils auraient à traverser.

« Sais-tu quand revient Rhadamanthe ?

— Il ne devrait plus tarder, son assistante vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il est en route. Veux-tu que je reste ? »

La question était purement rhétorique, pour autant, à la surprise de Valentine, le Grec répondit par la négative.

« Non pas que nous ayons des choses à cacher, Valentine, seulement, je ne pense pas que ce qui sortira de notre courte entrevue sera productif, voire intéressant. En plus, tu sembles exténué, même si tu essayes de le masquer. Rentre donc chez toi, dors quelques heures et oublie celles qui ont précédé, cela attendra bien demain pour que nous fassions le débriefing, tous les trois. »

Le Chypriote se leva. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait protesté, mais le ton amical de Saga masquait un ordre bien senti, aussi resta-t-il coi. Et puis, il avait raison, tous trois devaient être harassés, à commencer par lui, dont l'alcool hâtait l'endormissement. Les dieux fassent qu'il reste encore des taxis de disponibles, quoiqu'un seul suffirait. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers Saga qu'il salua d'un air las, lui enjoignant de se reposer lui aussi. Saga marmonna une promesse et lui retourna son salut alors que la silhouette dégingandée du Chypriote disparaissait dans les ténèbres.

Il soupira. Enfin seul. Non que la présence de Valentine le dérangeât outre-mesure, mais il ressentait en cet instant le besoin impérieux d'éprouver la solitude, ne serait-ce que pour les quelques minutes qui ne manqueraient pas de séparer le départ du Chypriote de la venue de Rhadamanthe. Encore que Valentine n'était pas le compagnon le plus contrariant ni le plus embarrassant. En réalité, ce dernier était parfois si discret qu'il en venait à oublier sa présence. (Presque, c'était sans compter sur les parcelles de cosmos qui, elles, ne se taisaient jamais.) Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi, en dépit de compétences qui ne laissaient pas l'ombre d'un doute, Valentine se complaisait à rester le plus souvent dans son ombre, ou dans celle de Rhadamanthe la plupart du temps. Tous deux avaient en effet été fort étonnés lorsqu'il avait refusé le poste de directeur de la branche Europe qui lui tendait les bras et qui, devant son refus, fut attribué à un autre. Encore que cela aurait été mentir que dire qu'il n'en savait rien. Il connaissait Valentine depuis plus de trente ans, et ce dernier n'avait que très peu de secrets pour lui. Il connaissait au moins deux raisons susceptibles de pousser le Chypriote à rester à New-York.

Il reporta son attention sur le dehors. En contrebas de l'immense building de la Sarava, il vit une femme en tailleur et hauts-talons héler un taxi qui s'arrêta devant elle, sa silhouette fine s'engouffrant dans le véhicule qui démarra presque aussitôt. A quelques mètres de là, un Indien, derrière sa cuisine mobile vendait deux hot-dogs à un couple d'amoureux. Son regard quitta la large avenue pour s'élancer un peu plus loin, dans des endroits que sa vue ne pouvait percer. Les gratte-ciels qui s'illuminaient un à un, les voitures qui circulaient dans les grandes artères, réduites à de simples points jaunes et rouges s'effilochant à toute vitesse. Les lumières des lampadaires qui éclairaient Central Park. Il s'apprêtait à laisser son esprit vagabonder encore, ailleurs, plus loin, bien plus loin lorsqu'il fut brutalement tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit de pas dans la pièce, suivis d'une voix rauque qui le héla :

« Bonsoir, Saga.

— Ah, te voilà, Richard.

— Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, grommela son interlocuteur, tu sais très bien que j'ai ce prénom en horreur.

— C'est pourtant celui que tes parents t'ont donné à ta naissance, si je ne m'abuse. Richard Nelson Rhadamanthe, fils de…

— Silence ! » Dans la pénombre, Rhadamanthe soutint ce qu'il devinait être un regard amusé de la part de son ami.

« J'ai abandonné ce prénom lorsque j'ai rejoint le Sanctuaire, et que j'ai embrassé la charge de la Wyvern.

— Prénom que tu as repris en quittant ce Sanctuaire.

— Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, sinon, au cas où ça t'intéresserait.

— Vraiment ? Saga avait recouvré son sérieux.

— Oui. Enfin, les représentants des employés n'étaient pas jouasses quand je leur ai confirmé le fait que la fermeture des bureaux serait inéluctable et que la majorité des postes ne seraient pas reconduits ailleurs, mais ils ont trouvé une pointe de satisfaction perverse lorsque je leur ai expliqué qu'il en serait de même pour certains cadres et hauts-dirigeants. Ça, et la promesse de savoir les salaires assurés pendant douze mois. A ce propos, tu es vraiment sûr de toi, Saga ? Sais-tu _combien_ ça représente ?

— Rhadamanthe, nous en avons déjà maintes fois discuté. C'est… c'est le moins que je puisse faire, hélas, même si j'aimerais de tout cœur pouvoir faire plus, agir, les sauver tous. Mais, une partie de ma fortune personnelle peut bien servir à leur assurer à tous un minimum de confort et de dignité le temps que la situation leur sourie à nouveau. Mon argent peut bien servir à…

— Apaiser la culpabilité qui te ronge ? » Devant la raideur qui s'empara de Saga, Rhadamanthe hésita un instant, avant de poursuivre, il le devait. « Je sais, Saga, nous avons aussi notre part de responsabilité, Valentine et moi-même, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais enfin, ce projet semblait tellement te tenir à cœur, peut-être pour les mauvaises raisons, c'est ça que nous n'avons pas su, pas voulu voir. Mais bon, les faits demeurent, on a merdé, Saga, on a sacrément merdé. »

Sans un mot, Saga avait quitté son poste d'observation, il aurait souhaité se perdre un peu plus dans sa contemplation méditative, mais la réalité le rattrapait. Il avait contourné la table pour se poster aux côtés de Rhadamanthe, toujours calé dans le siège qu'occupait auparavant Valentine.

« Tout cela, je le sais, fit-il d'une voix tendue, évidemment, que je le sais. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je crois que tu as raison. Je ne sais même pas _pourquoi_ j'ai voulu faire ça. Je pense que ça devait résolument être pour de mauvaises raisons, comme tu me le fais si justement remarquer, c'est pourquoi je ne veux peut-être pas creuser plus en avant les causes m'ayant poussé à agir de la sorte.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi c'était, Saga. » Rhadamanthe se leva pour se diriger vers la commode en bois d'où il sortit une bouteille de whisky. Il en remplit deux verres. Il se rapprocha de Saga, lui tendant un verre que ce dernier saisit avant de le porter à sa bouche. Il grimaça lorsque le liquide ambré franchit les lisières de ses lèvres, coula le long de sa gorge.

— Mais t'es malade ! Éructa Saga. Pas _ce_ whisky ! »

L'Anglais ne répondit rien et se posta en face de Saga. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient regarder Rhadamanthe dans les yeux sans avoir à lever la tête, Saga était de ceux-là. Sans sourciller il soutint le regard de son ami.

« Si vraiment tu souhaitais lui parler, reprit-il d'une voix tranquille ponctuée de pauses destinées à ingurgiter la boisson, il existait des moyens bien plus simples. Lettre, téléphone, mail, réseaux sociaux. A la limite, tu aurais même pu faire le déplacement toi-même. Je sais ce que tu ressens, ou plutôt, je pense en avoir une idée abstraite. Ça te manque terriblement, ça te mine. Tu as cru pouvoir t'en débarrasser au fil du temps, mais j'ai bien vu comment tu te traînes, depuis quelques temps. D'ailleurs, tu t'es toujours traîné comme ça depuis que… enfin, tu sais… vous…»

Le regard de Saga, dans lequel Rhadamanthe sentit s'agiter tour à tour la tristesse et une fureur contenue dissuadèrent l'Anglais de poursuivre plus en avant les paroles embarrassantes mais non moins empreintes de vérité qu'il retournait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs semaines. Il stoppa net le flot de sa litanie et posa le regard sur son verre. La conviction d'être allé trop loin, trop vite, comprima sa cage thoracique.

Saga posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Il connaissait cette pression familière et se mordit les lèvres de n'avoir pas su redresser ses barrières mentales à temps, Saga avait perçu la culpabilité quant à sa franchise.

« Ne t'en veux pas, souffla Saga, tu as parfaitement raison. A présent, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l'air crevé.

— Tu te fous de moi, Saga, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? Dis-moi, quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois, hein ? Et quand je dis dormir, je ne parle pas de ces micro-siestes que tu condescends à t'accorder.

— Il me reste encore deux trois choses à faire, et après, je vais dormir un peu, promis. »

Rhadamanthe avait flairé le mensonge, mais n'en dit rien. Il leva la main gauche, enserrant quelques instants le poignet toujours tendu de Saga. Celui retira délicatement sa main de l'épaule de son alter ego, lui signifiant par là même son congé.

Les pas de Rhadamanthe le portèrent devant la porte vitrée qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir quand la voix profonde de Saga le retint encore un moment.

« Et passe à la maison si tu en as l'occasion. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu, et Pandore m'a récemment demandé de tes nouvelles.

— Je ne savais pas que tu appelais encore cet endroit ta maison, pour le peu de temps que tu y passes depuis plusieurs mois. Mais compris, je ferai un détour, à l'occasion, il est vrai que je ne suis pas passé depuis longtemps. » _« Et que je n'ai pas vu Pandore. »_ faillit-t-il ajouter.

Saga resta immobile plusieurs minutes après que les pas de Rhadamanthe se soient tus dans le silence feutré de l'immeuble où il se savait sans doute possible seul – si l'on exceptait les vigiles patrouillant sans cesse. Il se dirigea vers le bureau attenant à la salle de réunion quand il reprit ses esprits. S'asseyant à son bureau sur lequel régnait un ordre méthodique, il releva le capot de son ordinateur qui éclaira son visage fatigué. La lumière bleutée fit froncer ses sourcils noirs avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à l'éclat. Il tapa son mot de passe, et l'écran le propulsa sur une page emplie de ce qui constituait l'embryon de ses stratégies futures.

* * *

><p>Les narines de Valentine frémirent légèrement au sortir de l'immeuble. L'air chaud et humide, caractéristique du printemps, que d'ordinaire, il avait en horreur, lui procura un intense soulagement, après être resté des heures cloîtré à cent mètres d'altitude, sous l'atmosphère nauséabonde des reproches.<p>

Il leva la tête au ciel, reprenant une goulée d'oxygène, les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit sur des hétérocères s'ébattant sous la lumière des lampadaires, se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux diodes surchauffées, quitte à s'en brûler les ailes. La vue des insectes imprudents lui rappela douloureusement leur triste situation. Saga cependant lui avait conseillé d'oublier les évènements présents le temps d'une nuit, il était bien décidé à tenter d'appliquer cette recommandation.

Détournant le regard des insectes imprudents, il se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant le long de l'avenue, en direction de ses quartiers situés à quelques kilomètres de là, le regard aux aguets, à l'affût du véhicule jaune qui le ramènerait chez lui.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, Valentine ne put que constater, agacé, que les taxis semblaient être une denrée rare en cette soirée. Machinalement il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son costume pour en extraire un paquet de cigarettes. Tant qu'à rester dehors, autant en profiter pour s'encombrer les poumons, activité à laquelle il n'avait pas pu s'adonner au cours de la journée. La flamme du briquet, faible et indécise – il lui faudrait songer à recharger son briquet – dansa un instant devant son visage au teint hâlé, éclairant le pâle sépia de ses yeux, avant de finalement parvenir à allumer le cylindre empli de nicotine.

Ce fut comme un signal pour le mauvais sort qui choisit cet instant, faisant surgir un taxi que Valentine héla. En grommelant, il jeta sa cigarette à terre avant de s'engouffrer dans le taxi. Là, il marmonna distraitement son adresse au chauffeur qui se mit immédiatement en route.

Alors que le véhicule venait de démarrer, Valentine perçut furtivement l'aura de Rhadamanthe se dirigeant vers l'immeuble que lui-même venait de quitter. Prestement, il masqua sa propre présence. Nul besoin que l'Anglais ne se pose de questions sur son absence qu'il ne manquerait pas de noter. Son esprit ne devait pas se concentrer sur des détails aussi futiles.

Ceci étant fait, il tenta de s'installer le plus confortablement possible dans les sièges en cuir qui, à en juger par leur état, avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Dans un geste forgé par l'habitude, il se propulsa en avant, avançant le siège passager qui empêchait ses longues jambes de prendre ses aises, le tout sous le regard désapprobateur du conducteur qui le vit faire sans mot dire. Une fois affalé sur le siège, il laissa son esprit dériver.

La nuit tombée, New York était une ville tout à fait différente. Autre ambiance, autre atmosphère, autres mœurs. Une sphère qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, à son corps défendant, et dont il ne souhaitait goûter les plaisirs en ce jour, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui et savourer la quiétude de son appartement avec ses deux chats.

Combien de temps dura le trajet ? Il aurait été bien en peine de le dire quoiqu'il ait bien dû se passer une trentaine de minutes, temps qui séparait habituellement son logement des bureaux en temps normal. Ce fut le conducteur qui le tira de sa somnolence, son air mécontent indiquant que ce dernier n'en était pas à sa première tentative de réveil. Valentine tira de son portefeuille un billet qu'il distingua difficilement dans la pénombre, mais qu'il savait être à même de payer son trajet. Sans un mot, il quitta le véhicule alors même que le chauffeur fouillait dans sa caisse pour en extraire la monnaie qu'il n'aurait finalement pas à rendre, somme toute.

D'un pas hésitant, le Chypriote marcha jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble, composant le code, en automate. Arrivé à son appartement, sur lequel l'ascenseur donnait directement, Valentine fut brusquement assailli par deux boules de poils qui agrippèrent son pantalon de costume. Les miaulements intempestifs, synonymes d'estomac en détresse, douchèrent ses velléités de sommeil immédiat.

D'un pas las, il progressa jusqu'à la cuisine, entraîné par la sarabande de deux démons tourbillonnant autour de lui. Dans un des compartiments de son réfrigérateur, il attrapa une barquette d'aiguillettes de poulet qu'il délesta consciencieusement de leurs nerfs avant de faire venir le tout dans une poêle de téflon non-adhésif – l'estomac des matous supportant mal la graisse. La viande, cuite à point, fut disposée dans deux bols de métal noir, sur lesquels les fauves se ruèrent à l'instant même où Valentine les déposa au sol.

La fatigue, momentanément envolée, incita le Chypriote à se servir un verre de vin rouge avant de cheminer jusqu'au canapé écru. Celui-ci faisait face à l'écran plat qui, lui-même, ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre de la vitre qui lui offrait, quand l'envie l'en prenait, une vue sur la ville que certains de ses visiteurs, peu nombreux au demeurant, lui enviaient. Attrapant la télécommande, il alluma son téléviseur, réprimant sa surprise en découvrant les premières images s'offrant à lui, montagnes se jetant dans la Méditerranée, terre de son enfance.

La nostalgie enserra sa gorge. Il avait quitté la Grèce depuis si longtemps, et si précipitamment. Quant à Chypre, il n'en gardait que de très vagues souvenirs. Il n'était qu'un enfant, quand ses parents décidèrent de quitter l'île – période trouble qui voyait l'envahisseur turc imposer son joug sur certaines des terres chypriotes – pour rejoindre la Grèce. De là, le naufrage du navire sur lequel ils étaient embarqués, véritable coquille de noix au regard de l'immensité de la Méditerranée, la mort de la plupart des passagers dont ses parents. Et sa dérive. Des jours durant accroché à un morceau de l'épave, que ses parents lui avaient fait promettre de ne pas lâcher avant d'avoir touché terre.

Le destin, ou plus vraisemblablement les vents et les courants cléments l'avaient fait échouer sur une île singulière où le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Un domaine constitué de temples et d'arènes comme il n'était plus supposé en exister à l'entour de la Mare Nostrum et où vivait une population d'êtres hétéroclites, venus de tous endroits de la planète.

Certains capables d'accomplir des actions dépassant l'entendement, pouvant briser le sol de leurs pieds, couper les cieux en deux par la force de leurs poings. Un spectacle d'autant plus impressionnant pour l'enfant de trois ans qu'il était alors. Au-dessus de tous ces êtres, régnaient trois femmes, et un homme, celui l'ayant recueilli, qui se faisait appeler Grand Pope. Il lui avait assuré, en personne, qu'il ne risquait plus rien, qu'il était en sécurité. Avant d'ajouter, sibyllin, qu'il pourrait faire partie de l'assemblée des hommes et femmes d'exception qu'il avait eu tout loisir d'observer.

A partir de là, une nouvelle vie. Cadencée par les entraînements, les leçons d'histoire et de mythologie, de latin et de grec ancien qui, pontifiaient ses instructeurs, étaient aussi utiles que les exercices physiques. Et l'amitié, sentiment naissant au contact d'enfants de son âge. Mû, les jumeaux Saga et Kanon, Aiolos, l'exemple, et son petit frère Aiolia, Orphée, l'aîné, celui dont les talents le prédestinaient à la charge du Scorpion, au grand désarroi de Milo.

Valentine laissait dériver sa pensée. Son attention, troublée par le sommeil, peinait à se focaliser sur les images qu'il voyait défiler à l'écran. Ses souvenirs se confondaient avec ce qu'il percevait avec de plus en plus de difficultés : les témoignages des anciens dans un village, sagesses aux visages burinés, dispensant leur savoir sur un banc en olivier ; le sable chaud des arènes, qui s'élève et retombe quand les enfants s'entrainent ; un homme et son fils, pêcheurs, que l'on voit s'éloigner sur la mer que parcourent quelques ridules ; le chant des cigales, sous le voile vespéral qui recouvre le Sanctuaire et la fraîcheur estivale qui délie les membres douloureux, cependant que le vieux Shion leur conte les légendes des astres mouvant au cœur de la voûte céleste.

* * *

><p>Rassasiés, les félins quittèrent la cuisine américaine à pas feutrés, arpentant l'appartement jusqu'au salon et grimpant sur le canapé où s'était endormi leur maître. En ronronnant, ils se lovèrent à ses côtés, frottant leurs tètes contre son corps chaud. Bientôt, un sommeil réparateur les gagna à leur tour.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain<em>

Valentine trouva Rhadamanthe aux pieds d'un des ascenseurs que ce dernier venait d'appeler. L'Anglais se retourna lorsqu'il perçut la présence de son ami, recentrant la cravate rouge qui enserrait le col bleu foncé de sa chemise. Valentine agita la tête en signe de salut, se plaçant aux côtés de Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci le considéra un instant.

« Tu sembles exténué. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Une mince inquiétude pointait sous les prunelles soufre.

— Ouais. Je me suis juste endormi sur le canapé, j'ai la nuque en compote. Et puis, il y avait un truc sur la Méditerranée à la télé, hier, j'ai rêvé du Sanctuaire toute la nuit.

— Ah.

— Tu l'as dit. »

Le timbre de l'élévateur résonna tandis que les portes en aluminium brossé s'ouvraient devant les deux hommes.

« Tu pourras toujours piquer du café à Saga, fit Rhadamanthe en entrant dans l'ascenseur. S'il y a bien un truc dont il ne manque jamais, c'est bien de ça.

— De ça, d'alcool…

— Et de soucis. »

Les trois minutes que durèrent la montée, accompagnée de la trompette de Louis Armstrong, ne furent qu'une conversation banale au cours de laquelle chacun exposa brièvement à l'autre les évènements de la journée d'hier. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'entrer dans les détails plus que nécessaire, les décisions prises de concert par les trois dirigeants de la compagnie, ainsi que leurs conséquences avaient été débattues et pesées de longue date.

Parvenus au dernier étage de l'immeuble, là où se trouvaient leurs bureaux respectifs ainsi que celui de Saga, ils cheminèrent vers la pièce où était censé se trouver le Grec, et trouvèrent ce dernier affalé sur son bureau, devant son ordinateur encore allumé, une tasse de café froid à son côté. Allongé sur une de ses joues, son visage tout entier disparaissait sous la masse de cheveux ébène du PDG de Sarava et d'où s'échappait un léger sifflement revenant à rythme régulier.

_« Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne m'avait pas promis d'aller dormir, _lâcha Rhadamanthe dans l'esprit du Chypriote.

— _Au temps pour moi et ma fatigue, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Abolissant la distance le séparant du bureau, Rhadamanthe avança en direction de son ami, posa sa large main sur l'épaule du Grec, commençant à le secouer, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de fermeté voyant que ce dernier semblait décidé à rester prisonnier de son sommeil sans rêves. Saga finit par sursauter, ses yeux cernés clignotant sur cette réalité nouvelle et pleine de lumière s'offrant à lui, avisant le sourire que lui adressait Rhadamanthe.

« Tu sembles en forme, Rhadamanthe. J'aimerais en dire autant de toi, Valentine, Charybde et Scylla t'ont encore mené la vie dure ?

— Vous vous êtes donné le mot toi et Richard, non ? »

Il se dirigea vers la machine à café située sur la commode près des meubles de rangement du bureau, ignorant au passage le regard noir dont le gratifia Rhadamanthe. Dans une petite tasse il fit couler un café court qu'il déposa sur le bureau de Saga, ce dernier s'en saisissant avidement. Un deuxième suivit, très court, qu'il avala d'un trait sans prendre la peine d'y ajouter un morceau de sucre.

« Mes chats se portent très bien et ne m'ont pas dérangé de la nuit.

— Tu m'étonnes, répondit Rhadamanthe qui tentait de chasser la grimace qu'avait fait naître sur son visage la vision du Chypriote buvant le breuvage amer, vu comme tu les chouchoutes, ils ne risquent pas de moufter. Il est bien loin temps où leurs pitreries leur avaient mérité les noms dont ils sont affublés.

— Lorsque la faim les tenaille crois-moi, ils sont toujours aussi turbulents. J'en ai encore fait l'expérience hier. Un pantalon de plus que je vais devoir jeter ou donner aux bonnes œuvres.

— Passionnant, fit Saga d'un ton léger, mais nous allons peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses. »

D'un geste, il les invita à passer dans la grande salle de réunion. Ayant enjoint son assistante de ne pas les déranger le temps que durerait l'entrevue, il les suivit.

Le Chypriote était déjà assis à sa place habituelle, relevant le capot de son ordinateur, dépliant des feuilles devant lui. L'Anglais, lui, était toujours debout. Il était aisé de deviner ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Je vous sers un verre, messieurs ? »

D'un pas décidé, Rhadamanthe s'était dirigé vers le bar se trouvant dans un coin de l'immense salle de réunion.

« Avec plaisir, répondit Saga, à condition que tu ne refasses pas le coup d'hier. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de Valentine, Rhadamanthe se sentit obligé d'apporter quelques éclaircissements. Enfouissant la main dans le bar, il en sortit une des nombreuses bouteilles. En verre mince et fragile, de forme spiralée enchâssée sur une plaque d'or fin faisant office de socle et sur laquelle était gravée une phrase en gaélique écossais. Elle contenait un liquide d'ambre profond dans lequel toute lumière semblait se perdre irrémédiablement. Reconnaissant le contenant, le Chypriote hocha la tête d'un air entendu, cependant que le souvenir du contenu abaissait ses paupières. _Nostalgie._

« La bouteille achetée pour fêter notre premier succès, reprit Rhadamanthe de sa voix rauque. Et tous ceux qui ont suivis. » Pour en signifier le nombre, symbole d'une croissance continue pour la compagnie, il l'agita légèrement. Elle était plus qu'entamée, vidée aux trois-quarts près de vingt ans après son ouverture. Consommée en maintes occasions, entre eux trois uniquement, et avec parcimonie. Chaque gorgée valant à elle seule une fortune considérable. Coût exorbitant justifiant amplement l'arôme succulent, divin, de l'élixir.

« Au point où nous en sommes, fit Saga lugubre, je pense qu'il serait de bon ton de la remplir à nouveau, au moins jusqu'au goulot, si ce n'est plus. »

En silence, Valentine branla du chef, en signe d'assentiment.

« Allons, messieurs. » L'Anglais avait respectueusement replacé la bouteille pour se saisir d'un whisky de valeur moindre, emplissant trois verres, de manière raisonnable. « Saga, ce n'est pas par inconscience ou légèreté, ni par provocation que je t'avais servi ce whisky. Mais pour te détacher, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de tes pensées moroses. Ce whisky, ce whisky ! Il me rappelle tout ce que nous avons accompli depuis que nous avons foulé le sol des Etats-Unis. Exploits que nous serions encore en mesure de réaliser, vous le savez. On va rebondir, c'est une certitude. Et tant pis si les autres ne croient pas en nous. De toute façon, dans quelques mois, ils nous mangeront à nouveau dans la main comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Ils le font déjà, incapables qu'ils sont de trouver les solutions qui nous sortiraient de l'impasse. Tout repose sur nos trois paires d'épaules, une fois de plus, ça a toujours été le cas. L'âme de cette société, c'est nous. »

Le grand sourire de Rhadamanthe qui découvrait ses dents gagna peu à peu les deux Méditerranéens. D'abord timides et hésitants, ils s'élargirent, à l'instar de celui du grand Anglais.

* * *

><p>Le soleil déclinait dans l'horizon, décidant les trois compagnons à conclure une longue séance aux résultats mitigés.<p>

« Bon, fit Valentine en se levant de son siège, il sera toujours temps d'affiner tout cela demain. »

Il rangea ses affaires, enfilant sa veste noire par-dessus sa chemise blanche.

— Il sera même toujours temps lundi. Demain, vous passez à la maison, interdiction de refuser. Rhadamanthe, Pandore a déjà vu tout ça avec Thétis, vous n'avez rien de prévu, _tu _n'as rien de prévu, voilà qui règle la question. »

Rhadamanthe grogna son assentiment cependant que Valentine hochait la tête.

« Partant pour un verre histoire de clore la semaine convenablement, Valentine ?

— Donnez-moi juste le temps de ranger ça sur mon bureau... commença Saga

— Tu n'es pas convié, Saga. Tu as une épouse à aller voir. Et n'ose même pas comparer ta situation à la mienne, je te prie. Mes retrouvailles avec Thétis se sont très bien passées, hier.

— Elle t'a malgré tout remonté les bretelles à cause de mon comportement, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu ne t'attendais quand même à ce que Thétis reste de marbre devant le spectacle d'une Pandore délaissée, pas vrai ? »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, la joute ne dura toutefois qu'un instant avant que Saga n'abdique devant la vérité se faisant jour, portée à bout de bras par son ami. L'Anglais tourna les talons, rejoignant Valentine qui avait déjà pris le chemin de la porte, saluant Saga d'un geste de la main, laissant le Grec debout, en plein milieu de l'espace, seul et dépité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit l'alerta. Reconnaissant le timbre de la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, il se précipita dans l'autre pièce. Tout juste eut-il le temps de lire le nom de l'appelant que le son s'éteint. Il pesta. Machinalement, il rappela. La tonalité se fit entendre l'espace d'une seconde. Une voix grave, suave nonobstant le léger accent allemand qu'il percevait encore en dépit de toutes ces années se succéda à son oreille. Il se rapprocha d'une des fenêtres, son verre à la main. Tout d'un coup, toute trace d'abattement l'avait déserté. Savourant l'élixir, il s'abîma comme à son habitude dans la contemplation de New-York, goûtant la conversation de son épouse tandis qu'en contrebas, il observait ses deux amis descendre l'avenue en quête d'un taxi.


End file.
